A plug-in charging system serves as electrical interface between the battery management system of an electric vehicle and a charging station. A plug-in charging system typically comprises a charging plug, which has been connected to the charging station via a cable, and also a charging socket, which has been installed in an electric vehicle. For the charging process, the charging plug of the charging station is inserted into the charging socket of the electric vehicle.
In the course of fast charging, the battery management system of the electric vehicle controls the charging process intelligently. For this purpose, the charging station and the battery management system of the motor vehicle are in communication via a data interface. The data interface is realized via corresponding leads in the plug-in charging system.
Illustrative embodiments provide a plug-in charging system in such a way that the aforementioned drawbacks are at least partly overcome.